


3-sentence AU Fics

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Men of Letters (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eileen Leahy Lives, Hunter Crowley (Supernatural), Microfic, Multi, Octopus Castiel (Supernatural), Podfic Welcome, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: 3-sentence fanfics written based on the prompt of a ship name + an AU. There's a different ship and AU and fic in each (tiny) chapter!





	1. Destiel - Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my fic! These were all written based on ships and AU types sent to me by my followers over on Tumblr (where I am also Threshie.) Don't be afraid to come say hi. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!

He’d been worried that he’d missed his chance. It had been weeks since Dean was there, but he smiled the warmest smile when he said hello, so Castiel mustered his courage. 

Today he wrote his phone number on the cup under Dean’s name, and he signed it with a little heart.


	2. Sastiel - Swimming Rivals AU

It just wasn’t fair. 

When they were in the pool together, all Castiel saw were Sam’s long legs, his broad chest, his big hands and feet and every muscle lovingly touched by the water the way Cas wanted to touch. 

It wasn’t fair that they had to have different lanes and very different loyalties between them.


	3. Bobby/Meg - House Renovators AU

“Oh, for the love of — these contractors were a couple’a idjits to put in stairs with no support like this,” Bobby grumbled, turning to face the camera.

Smirking, Meg kissed his cheek and gave the stairs a swift kick — and then they kicked up dust as they came tumbling down in a pile of old boards.

“Stairs, what stairs?”


	4. Sastiel - Octo!Cas AU

To think that Sam had teased Dean for watching that tentacle anime porn. Since he found out that Castiel’s angelic true form had tentacles for a lower body, tentacles had become Sam’s favorite thing. 

Since Sam turned out to be Cas’s favorite thing, that had worked out nicely, but ironically — the only one not getting any tentacle fun times now was Dean.


	5. Sam/Reader - Giant/Tiny Vore AU

“Sam, please,” you beg, holding up your arms. The heat and pressure of his giant hand wrapped around your body are beautiful, but it’s not enough. 

Raising you up, Sam kisses the top of your tiny head one more time, takes a deep breath, and opens his mouth.


	6. Platonic Wincest - Professional Cuddler AU

Sam gives the best hugs, and he gives them away all day to everyone but Dean. 

It’s not like Dean doesn’t get enough hugs and cuddles — he’s a professional, literally, he and his brother are the best cuddlers you could hire. Still, every day Dean holds strangers and counts the hours until he can go home and hold his Sammy as they fall asleep.


	7. Wincest - Southern Gothic Vampire AU

Dean had warned him. He’d warned him, but Sammy didn’t listen, because his brother was sneaking out at night, and Sam had to know why. 

Now, standing on the moonlit lawn of the old Halifax House, shadowed by its wrought iron gates and overgrown roses, Sam saw the blood on Dean’s face and the animal glint in his eyes and he wished he’d listened better.


	8. Sabriel - Werewolf AU

They’d lost their brothers, their homes, their humanity, but they’d found each other. 

By night Sam and Gabriel ran free as wolves, the wind in their fur, the scents of the world in their noses. By day as men they slept in each other’s arms, mates for life in any shape or form.


	9. Destiel - College AU

Dean’s boring elective anthropology class suddenly became his favorite halfway through the quarter. Ever since the blue-eyed new exchange student chose the seat right beside his, Dean started showing up to class early. 

He still didn’t know a thing about anthropology, but today he learned that Castiel liked bees, and that seemed far more important.


	10. Destiel - Domestic Christmas AU

It only took half a decade after Castiel became human for Dean to stop making tree topper jokes around Christmas time. 

Today, stringing the colorful lights around the little pine they’d picked out, Cas almost thought he missed it — not the jokes, but his wings. Dean pointed out the mistletoe above them, though, and they kissed all their worries away.


	11. Destiel - Holiday Retail Worker AU

“Code Green, Cas, Code Green!” Dean’s voice was tinny over the walkie talkie, and his alarmed tone made Castiel straighten his blue vest and brace himself. 

There wasn’t an actual hostage situation going on (probably…) but Black Friday was basically the same thing — and the customers were coming.


	12. Sabriel - Arranged Marriage AU

Gabriel had been dreading today thinking he might end up hitched to some rich jerk who made Dad look good in his social circles, but his arranged groom turned out to be from a humble background. 

Sam Winchester was tall and handsome and dressed very simply for a wedding. Shaking his hand, Gabe looked into intelligent hazel eyes and caught a glimpse of the rest of their lives.


	13. Destiel - Doctor/Patient AU with Sick!Dean

Cas had been working a double shift, dealing with flu cases that were especially bad this year, and the last person he expected to see being led into his ER exam room was his husband.

“Dean…Smith,” he noted from the chart dubiously, concerned at Dean’s weak little grin in return.

“Castiel Novak, doctor who definitely hasn’t got any relationship with me…I don’t feel so good.”


	14. Saileen - Eileen Lives AU + Pregnancy

Ever since they’d learned that they were having triplets, Sam had been three times as sweet. He’d curl up with Eileen each night in the bed and kiss her hands and let her feel whispered ‘I love yous’ against her fingers in the dark. 

The future was still a little scary, but she could see the important part: their family would be full of love.


	15. Dean/Cas/Benny - Prehistoric AU

There was no going back to their own time, so they’d started looking forward instead. 

Benny couldn’t drink dinosaur blood, but they figured out quick that Dean could cook dino steaks for himself. Cas and Benny brought Dean food, Dean gave Benny blood in return, and somehow a vampire, an angel, and a human hunter became a cozy prehistoric household.


	16. Sastiel - Dinosaurs AU

Sam wasn’t like other velociraptors. 

He wasn’t much of a pack hunter, and had no interest in a mate who wanted to nest together — no interest in a female mate at all, in fact. 

The years were long and lonely…until handsome, blue-striped Castiel arrived, and Sam realized that they were two of a kind.


	17. Crowley/Jody - Demon!Hunter!Crowley, Woman of Letters!Jody AU

Crowley watched his partner pace their tiny motel room with an intrigued look as he purred, ”It’s not like you to hesitate, darling. You’ve always been ruthless when it comes to demons — I expect no less for me, now that you know what I am.”

“Feels like suddenly I don’t know anything,” Jody replied bitterly, “So you better start talking.”


	18. Destiel - Animals AU

Dean had made himself a target to protect his brother — Sam was a bigger bluejay, but Dean knew how to flap and flutter and catch the falcons’ eyes if he had to. 

Clutched in sharp talons that held his wings to his sides, he watched the sunset far below and told himself at least Sammy wouldn’t see the monster sink its beak into his neck. 

Suddenly the horizon was whirling, though, and the falcon’s shrieks gave way to even larger talons around Dean — those of a massive barred owl who gripped him tight and raised him from his grisly fate, hooting that he would come to no harm.


	19. Sabriel - Flower Shop AU

Gabriel may have gone to the florist for a bunch of dramatic red roses and a sarcastic, beautifully handwritten 300-word note all about how his brother Michael was another year more ancient, but he stayed for the gorgeous towering shopkeeper.

“Anything else I can help with, or are you just looking at the flowers now?” Sam asked with amusement, the roses looking downright petite in his big hands. 

“Just looking at ALL the pretty things in here,” Gabe replied sweetly, and didn’t spare a glance for any of the flowers.


End file.
